The Love of a Hunter's Wife
by DaunyelWay
Summary: Gwen escapes from demons who took her parents lives. She falls into the hands of a hunter by the name of Dean. Is it fate that they met? Or is the demon world out to get them?


**THE LOVE OF A HUNTER'S WIFE – JEN'S STORY**

_**Love. A constellation of emotions and experiences related to a sense of strong affection or profound oneness.**_

_**Hunters. **__**A person who investigates hauntings in an attempt to document proof of the paranormal.**_

**Two words. Two words that meant her meant the world to her. She'd known of the unknown chasing her family; the battles taken when she was asleep, but it was the raw edge of pain that awoke her into this nightmarish hell. Guinevere Donahue knew for a fact that the supernatural wanted her dead. She was too much of a key not to be. So when her parents had died mysteriously five years ago, did she find out the true meaning of abandonment.**

**She cried for days, not because of her parent's deaths, but of the unseen force that tortured her every night. Apparently, she was now a target to the world of the dead, and that made her shudder in fear. She endured this pain for quite some time, always running from the past to find some kind of absolution. But no matter where she went, the evil was always there to pluck her from her safety and throw her back into the pits of Hell.**

**It had been nearly a month when a miracle came in the form of a man. He was no ordinary man. He fought off the darkness and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her safe from those who meant her harm. Her grief for now was temporarily pushed to the back of her mind. She was safe.**

**He stole her away in the middle of the night. She vowed to never look back to the horror that plagued her. But something in the eyes of the man next to her made her blood grow cold. Then she knew who she was with.**

**Dean Winchester. A young man her parents had told her about, the man who recued her from the clutches of death. He was very much like her parents, a part of her she wanted to erase and move away from. She closed her eyes in defeat. No matter where she went, the hunt would always be there.**

"**Are you alright?" he had asked her, as she shuddered in fear. Not fear of him, but of her destiny.**

**She barely nodded her throat so dry she could hardly talk.**

"**We'll be somewhere safe soon. My brother and I will look over you."**

**That had just made her feel even more uncomfortable. Instead of dealing with one hunter she would have to deal with two. Was there no end to the madness?**

**She pushed passed that fateful day to a few months back and smiled at the man that had stolen her heart. She was now nineteen and old enough to understand that what her parent's did, what they fought was for something and that something was Dean. Oh how he taught her to fight, to use a shotgun when needed. She was a necessary asset in the cat and mouse game the demons used to try and lure them apart. She was an equal.**

**Sam taught her the signs of demon activity while Dean would clean the guns. He felt that she needed to know the latter half of the hunt before trying a hand with the guns. There had also been the fights with John, the boy's father. He wanted her back with her birth family; sadly, he never knew that they had died. Sam and Dean would just nod and go about their business. Months later, John was gone and the three of them were closer than ever.**

**It had been a year since she and Dean felt that a relationship was best for them. Guinevere had fallen deeply in love with Dean and nothing could separate them, well, except for Sam's puppy dog look. Sam loved her just as much but she knew she was destined for Dean, there was just no doubt about it. She never regretted that choice either, never once thinking of their age difference.**

**But that came to a halt nearly eleven months ago when she missed her monthly and thought nothing of it until she got sick most mornings and was pushed to see a doctor. At first, she dusted it off as a bad stomach virus, but when her body began to swell, she saw a doctor and confirmed that she was pregnant.**

**Pregnant.**

**She freaked in the doctor's office when he told her. There was just no way she could be!**

**But the doctor confirmed it and she sighed with fear. She couldn't be pregnant, not now at least. She was then told that she was in her second month and that she should take care and prepare for motherhood. Oh how she fought the urge to cry in front of the man. How could he not know that her Dean was going to be so upset with her? She shuddered.**

**Dean.**

**She had to tell him the truth; it was only the right thing to do. So she removed herself from the doctor's office and walked back to the motel just down the street where they were staying. She entered the room slowly; Dean and Sam were at the small table engrossed on a page on the internet. She guessed there was another hunt in the makings.**

**Sam was the first to note that she was back and rose from his chair. "So what did the doctor say?" he asked as she closed the door behind her. She went pale. "Are you alright?" he asked as he came to her side.**

**She nodded, her long brown hair falling behind her. "I'm going to be alright."**

"**What's wrong Gwen? Are you ill?"**

**She took a seat on the bed closest to the bed and placed her face in her hands. She began to cry. She was going to all she had gained in the past few years over stupidity on her part.**

"**Gwen?" Sam said, as he took a seat next to her, "What's the matter?"**

**Her voice caught in her throat. She couldn't tell them, not now. But Dean looked down to her with sorrow in her eyes, "Gwen darling, what's wrong?"**

**She bit her lip and looked up to him, her blue-grey eyes piercing his soul. "I'm pregnant Dean. That's what's wrong." She said and began to cry again.**

**Sam took her hand as a stunned silence echoed in the air. He turned to his brother, "What does she mean?"**

**Dean scowled, he wasn't ready nor prepared to be a father. This was the last thing he needed, now with Alastair ready to kill them all and force him to join him. "I'm the father." He stated. "I'm not dealing with this right now." He said as he walked out the motel room, causing Gwen to cry even harder. She began to shake in fear; she was losing all she had for nothing. And if she lost them, she'd have nothing to live for.**

"**I'm…sorry." She sobbed, "I never meant for this to happen."**

**Sam shook his head and held her to him. Dean was an ass for walking out on her like that. He just didn't understand that she was vulnerable even more so.**

"**It's alright Gwen, we'll be fine." He whispered.**

"**I screwed up Sam. How can Dean forgive me?"**

**His hazel eyes looked to her in concern, "He'll come around. He fears for your life everyday. Alastair could use you and the baby as bait to bring him back to Hell. Just give him time hun."**

**She hugged him tightly. Sam knew the pain, felt the anger and the remorse, yet he was disgusted with his brother. How could Dean give up on her like that? He shook his head.**

"**Gwen?" he said as he looked down to her now sleeping form in his arms. He gently stroked her hair away from her face and picked her up, placing her softly on the bed and leaving the room to hunt his brother down. He was determined to tell him off. He found him in the Impala with his head on the steering wheel.**

"**Dean!" he yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"**

"**Nothing. I just can't handle this is all."**

"**You sorry son of a bitch. She cried herself to sleep and that's all you can say?"**

"**I don't want to be a father Sam, not after the bang up job dad did."**

"**Don't give me that crap Dean. You're scared to admit that he did the damn best he could but not good enough for you. You're damn pathetic, you know?"**

**Dean banged his fists on the steering wheel. "I know! Why did you think I kept myself away from Gwen all this time? The age thing wasn't a factor, I was afraid something like this would happen. That child deserves better than me!"**

"**Deal with it Dean. It's done."**

**Dean's shoulders sagged and he dropped his head back. He sighed, "You're right Sam. I'm pathetic. And I hurt her by leaving that room."**

"**Then go apologize to her."**

"**I want to, but will she even listen to me?"**

**Sam shook his head, "For an older brother, you're quite blind. She loves you Dean. Tell her you're sorry, love her and make her happy. Hell, marry the girl and make it right."**

**Dean cocked his head towards his brother and grinned, finally the war between them diminished. "You know I hate you Sammy."**

**Sam smirked, "I hate you too for some of the shit you pull, but hell, you're my brother and I learned to cope with it."**

"**Thanks for the vote of confidence there, Sammy."**

"**Anytime bitch."**

**Dean rolled his eyes, "Jerk." He laughed, patted his brother on the shoulder as he stood, "You know, you'll make one hell of an uncle."**

"**Yeah, I know, I'm the more sensitive one."**

**The air stood still until a scream broke the silence. Sam and Dean looked at one another before racing back to the motel room.**

"**Gwen!" Sam yelled, dropping to his knees. "What happened?"**

**She looked up to him with fear in her eyes. "I dreamt that Alastair had my baby."**

**Dean fell to his knees and gathered her into his arms. "I'll never let that happen, Gwen, never. I'll die fighting him to protect you and the baby."**

"**Then you are..." she stopped as he kissed her on the lips.**

"**We're a family now, Gwen. We belong together."**

**She held him close."I never knew anything else." She said as she smiled.**

**She fast forwarded to the present and sighed. Every moment of their lives had been filled with excitement, pain and the seldom enjoyment. But today was the most memorable as she grabbed Dean's hand and said, "I'm having the baby."**

**Dean froze, panic in his eyes, "What do we do?"**

**She laughed at the sight of her husband. She paused, husband, the man she married and vowed to love forever. It seemed just like yesterday when they had their very small wedding. "We go to the hospital Dean. As in the car."**

**He shook his head, "No way, there is no way you are going to have a chance having my baby in my baby."**

**She slugged him hard, "Move or I'll do it for spite, dear."**

**He picked her up and pushed her into the car and drove off, driving straight through every stop sign and stop light there was. A cop flipped his lights on behind him but he was determined to get Gwen to the hospital before the baby was born. They made it to the ER and he jumped from the car and entered the hospital calling for help. Gwen, though, calmly removed herself from the car and grabbed her bag and literally walked into the ER. She explained to the nice officer that she was having a baby and that her husband was panicking. The dear man just laughed, told her to tell him to calm down and to have a nice day. She did just that and entered the hospital as a nurse came up to her and asked her to take a seat in the wheelchair. She did so with a smile and grabbed Dean's hand.**

"**Come along honey, there's not much time before this little one makes it debut."**

**The nurse was amazed at the calm in the young woman's voice. "Is this your first child? She asked.**

**Gwen nodded.**

"**Sweetie, you are just so calm it's remarkable."**

"**I want to be calm for the delivery is all." She said and closed her eyes. She suddenly had a contraction and tried to push the pain from her mind.**

"**Mr. Afraiman? Are you alright?" the nurse asked Dean.**

"**Yes, just scared."**

"**All fathers are." She said and pushed Gwen into the birthing room. A few minutes later Gwen was ready for their child as she pushed with the next contraction. A squeal later and their son was born.**

**Dean was floored. He had a son! A son! "Can I see him?" he asked the one nurse as she cleaned him and placed him in a blanket.**

"**He's a beauty," she smiled, "I can see why."**

**The old Dean would have charmed her to pieces but today he was too engrossed with his baby boy. "Is my wife alright?" he asked.**

"**She's fine, dear, strong and healthy. She'll be out in a few minutes. We have to weight your son now, so if you wait in the room she's staying in, we'll bring them both in."**

**The nurse took his son as an older woman led him down the dull corridor to her room she'd have for the next few days. He took a seat in a chair and sighed. It had been quite a day.**

"**Mr. Afraiman?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Your wife and son will be here in a minute. Is there any family or friends you would like to call and let them know?"**

**He nodded, "My brother and a few friends."**

"**The phone is next to the bed, dial 0 and you'll get an outside line. But if its long distance, you'll have to leave the delivery corridor to make calls on your cell phone."**

**He nodded, "Thank you."**

**She smiled and left the room. He stood and moved to the phone and dialed Sam's cell. He picked up on the first ring. "What's up Dean?"**

"**I have a son Sammy."**

"**What?"**

"**Yes, he was just born a few minutes ago. You have to get down to the General Hospital."**

"**I'm on my way." He said and hung up.**

**Dean smiled even more so as Gwen and their son were brought into the room. Gwen looked exhausted but his son was happily sleeping in the moving crib.**

"**Is she alright?" he asked.**

"**Yes, she'll sleep for a little while, but she's just fine." The nurse told him.**

**A commotion in the hall took his attention next as Sam entered the room with Ruby. Dean scowled, but when she saw the sleeping baby, a small light shone in her eyes.**

"**He's so beautiful." She said and stared in awe at him.**

"**Just don't touch him Ruby." He said.**

"**You think I would harm him Dean? Gwen and I are friends, I would never break that trust. Besides, he's my godson."**

"**And who said?" Dean asked.**

"**I did." A weak voice said, "Sam and Ruby are his godparents. I didn't know who else for it to be and Ruby is such a great friend."**

"**And you trust a demon?"**

**Gwen sighed, "Can you just get over that one small fact please, Dean?"**

**He sighed, "Alright."**

"**Then let Aunt Ruby see her godson."**

**Dean moved to his son and gently picked him up, and hesitantly handed him over to Ruby. He still didn't trust the demon, but she looked as if she was happy. Something changed in her as she held the sleeping child.**

"**Does he have a name yet?" she asked.**

**Gwen nodded, "Samuel John Winchester."**

"**And how will we explain that to the hospital?" Dean asked.**

**Ruby laughed, "He has his mother's name. Her name is Winchester on the papers, silly. Don't you know many women keep their maiden names?"**

**Dean shook his head. "And what do you think of the name Sam?"**

**Sam grinned as he placed the teddy bear by Gwen. "I love it."**

**Gwen smiled, "I thought it was right." She turned to Dean, "But God help his father if he ever calls him Sammy. I got Ruby to help me kick you butt."**

**Sam grinned, Dean muttered something and Ruby nodded.**

**Gwen laid back and smiled, "We're a family now. Isn't it great?"**

**They nodded. A family they were indeed.**


End file.
